Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station or a transceiver node) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi.
In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicate with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission (also known as a broadcast channel (BC)) can be a communication from the node (e.g., eNodeB) to the wireless device (e.g., UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission (also known as a multiple access channel (MAC)) can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
Downlink and uplink channels or transmissions can use time-division duplexing (TDD) or frequency-division duplexing (FDD). Time-division duplexing (TDD) is an application of time-division multiplexing (TDM) to separate downlink and uplink signals. In TDD, downlink signals and uplink signals may be carried on a same carrier frequency (i.e., shared carrier frequency) where the downlink signals use a different time interval from the uplink signals, so the downlink signals and the uplink signals do not generate interference for each other. TDM is a type of digital multiplexing in which two or more bit streams or signals, such as a downlink or uplink, are transferred apparently simultaneously as sub-channels in one communication channel, but are physically transmitted on different resources. In frequency-division duplexing (FDD), an uplink transmission and a downlink transmission can operate using different frequency carriers (i.e. separate carrier frequency for each transmission direction). In FDD, interference can be avoided because the downlink signals use a different frequency carrier from the uplink signals.
The eNB can have multiple antennas used for transmission to the UEs, allowing the eNB to use multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO). MIMO is a smart antenna technology that refers to the use of multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to improve communication performance, where input and output refer to a radio channel carrying the signal, not necessarily to the devices having antennas. In MIMO, up to eight transmit or receive antennas can be used, or up to eight channels can be used for transmission of a resource.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.